OneHalf a Wing and a Prayer: Fly me to the Moon
by Tirsis
Summary: The continuing adventures of sucubuss Ranma Saotome as she finds new friends, enemies, and problems galore. Now Senshi-rific!
1. Back in the Saddle

REBMEBER…YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Notes: Ranma and Sailor Moon are property of true artists with more creativity (and money) then me. I am using them without permission, but trying to handle with care…sort of. There is violence, bad language, and adult themes and situations. You know…the fun stuff.

Still for Janice, who hasn't left me yet for some strange reason…

Reader Note: If you haven't read One Half a Wing and a Prayer, go do that first. Otherwise you may be spinning your wheels here.

_In the beginning, God created manga, and it was good._

_Then God created Rumiko Takahashi, and she was good._

_Takahashi-sensei created Ranma ½, and fans rejoiced._

_Then fans created fanfiction, and God said, "Now that's fucked up."_

_-Creation of the Multiverse, vol. 69_

Ranma had to admit that he was probably the luckiest schmuck on the planet.

He was riding the train into one of the more central wards of Tokyo and while his seat was uncomfortable, his companions were not.

Napping lightly and cuddling his left arm was the blue haired Amazon, Shampoo. Her face was open and cute as she leaned against him, her cheek on his shoulder. Past that Ranma looked down to admire the swell of her breasts, held tightly by the form hugging short Chinese dress she was wearing and on to her long, perfectly formed legs that were shown in almost all their glory.

On his right, leaning lightly on him as she read, was Nabiki Tendo. Her sharp, intelligent eyes scanning up and down as she read her book and her close cut brown hair brushing his ear in a ticklish manner. Her form was no less beautiful to him then Shampoo's, and she packaged it in an orange, sleeveless t-shirt that was perhaps half a size too small, and denim cutoffs that tempted the imagination.

Needless to say, that every heterosexual man on the train was burning with jealousy towards the young man.

The train pulled into a station, and hearing the stop announcement Ranma roused his Amazon wife, Shampoo, and the three of them stood. Walking out of the train, Ranma's arms wrapped around the waists of his two loves, he prepared himself for the most arduous of male duties in the service of the women they love.

He was going to hold the bags while they shopped.

One Half a Wing and a Prayer: Fly Me to the Moon

Developed by Dragon_Man180 and tirsis

Written by Seth

Chapter 1: Back in the Saddle

Shampoo had thought that Nerima was a big city, but when Nabiki had insisted on going shopping out of town she simply was not prepared for the size of the shopping district in Juuban. In Nerima the tallest of buildings was at the most five stories. Here the towers were five times that size or more. Stores were not small fronts side by side, but whole floors or entire buildings. The Amazon wished she had brought her Grandmother along just to take in this incredible sight.

Ranma and Nabiki guided the wonder struck girl along, smiling at her reactions. Ranma was almost as bad though, not having been in this part of the city in years.

What the trio did notice through the amazement however was the signs of battle.

They had, of course, heard the stories of monsters preying on bystanders and magical girls coming to the rescue. But now they saw the results. Stonework that had obviously been redone recently, repaved roadways, shining new street lamp posts. It was almost like Nerima except that no one had run up to challenge them to a fight yet.

Turning their attention back to shopping, the trio set off down a row of clothing stores. The wares ranged from business to casual, and Nabiki saw that the quality of the goods was actually slightly above Furinkan standards.

"I knew we should have come here sooner," she said as she looked a display of summer dresses.

Ranma chuckled, "It would have been a little rough getting here while dodging Guild assassins and every other nut we've dealt with. Now that things have calmed down and Dizzy and Alexis are running interference for us we should be able to relax for a little while."

Nabiki snorted, "Relax, you? Not likely. I'm surprised you didn't want us to roof hop all the way here for training."

"Damn," Ranma answered with a frown, "I hadn't thought of that."

Nabiki groaned and Shampoo put her arm around her Amazon sister's shoulders, "You should know better then to mention training to husband. He too too much enjoys working us over."

The Tendo girl sighed, and then looked at Shampoo with a smirk, "And you don't love it at all when he works us over, do you?" She punctuated this observation with a discrete pinch of the other girl's bottom. Shampoo responded with a giggle of her own and Ranma rolled his eyes.

"You two are insatiable." As both the girls pointed looks he shrugged, "Ok, ok. Point taken. Big bad sex demoness is excitable too." The three of them had a good laugh at this and continued on their way.

**********

Half a block away another figure moved through the crowd. It was patient, it had been for some time, and now was an opportunity it couldn't pass up. For months now it had been planning on how to get revenge on Ranma, and now the boy was away from the protection of the cabal he had formed. Now only the psychic and the half-cat stood in its way, and with the element of surprise they would not be a problem.

And that element was guaranteed with the use of this, forbidden, technique.

The figure continued to move through the crowd, unseen by all.

**********

Nabiki finally felt like taking a break and started looking for a place where the trio could sit down and maybe have a snack.

"How about that place?" She said as she pointed up to a small café above an arcade.

Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo smells much sugar up there. Smells very good."

"Hold on," Ranma said, shifting his grip on the bags he was holding, "If we're going up there at least let me change first."

Nabiki chuckled, "Your girl side's sweet tooth is relentless, isn't it?"

Ranma nodded furiously and dumped an armful of bags on each girl as he darted off into an ally. Nabiki and Shampoo recovered quickly from the sudden weight and looked at each other, laughing at the antics of their lover.

Moments later a short, busty redhead came bouncing out of the alley, a large smile on her face as she easily took the bulk of the bags back. Her clothes were identical to the boy that had entered, but the eyes were a brighter blue, almost shining in the daylight. Shampoo and Nabiki had also felt the change as Ranma's Jusenkyo transformation had occurred due to the enchanted bond mark that both now wore with their Mistress present.

The three girls fell into step and went up the stairs into the Crown Café.

**********

The corner booth of the Crown Cafe was once more full. It had become an almost regular hangout for a group of five girls over the last few years for two reasons. The first was that this was their favorite café and this was the only booth big enough for them. The second was that they were able to keep a lookout for people who could overhear them if they had to discuss matters pertaining to their other identities.

After all, the double life of a Sailor Senshi was fraught with peril.

And as anyone will tell you the best cure for peril is Death by Chocolate.

And even though the peril was over for them, at least as far as they knew, their leader was more then willing to indulge in said confectionary. In fact to get between her and her treat would in fact create a new peril, one that no mortal could endure.

The dreaded 'crybaby' attack independently mastered by the great Soun Tendo and this young girl, Usagi Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon.

Her friends, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Rei Hino knew to leave their Princess alone as she devoured her dessert. Instead they chatted back and forth about other matters. Boys, the lull in monster activity, boys, the upcoming movie they all wanted to see, boys, the latest class project they had to endure, and incidentally, boys.

"I'm telling you, those guys by the pool couldn't take their eyes off you," the tall, brunette Makoto said to her shorter, blue haired friend.

Ami blushed profusely and managed to get out, "No they weren't. All the other girls were there too."

The blond and bubbly Minako countered, "Sorry girl, but Mako is right. Coming off the diving board, you were like a mermaid. Face it, when you stop thinking about it you are one cute girl."

"Oh stop teasing poor Ami," the raven haired Rei interrupted. "Besides, all those boys are just stupid. None of them think clearly anytime a girl is involved."

"This coming from the girl who goes to an all girl's school," Minako countered. "Just because you have to remain celibate doesn't mean the rest of us have too." She turned and pointed a finger at their blond, twin pony tailed leader, "And don't you mention a word about your precious Mamo-chan, Usagi."

Usagi gave a big, and ice cream covered smile to her friend, "I'm keeping out of it this time. I'm just glad I have him, and ice cream. Oh ice cream; you won't ever forsake me, will you?"

Makoto looked over at Usagi, cooing into her dish and sighed, "Nice to know where a girl's priorities lie."

The girls laughed at this, but suddenly Rei shivered and her eyes started darting around.

Usagi stopped talking to her treat and looked up, "Are you alright, Rei?"

"No," the part time shrine maiden answered, "I feel a presence. Powerful and dark, like a shadow is reaching for my heart."

The others instantly turned sober. Rei's predictions had seldom been wrong, and for one to make itself known when not involving the sacred fire of her shrine, it was foreboding indeed.

Suddenly Rei's head whipped around, eyes locked onto the entrance to the café as three girls came through. They were casually dressed, even if two of them wore Chinese styled clothing. One even had hair a similar shade to Ami's own blue. And the redhead in the middle put Makoto's own generous endowments to shame, but their appearance was not what drew Rei's attention.

A shadow swelled around the redhead, clinging to her body and reaching out with dark tendrils to grasp onto the other two. As the disguised Senshi of Mars stared deeper she felt herself drawn in by the darkness, her body heating as she felt it beckon her.

It suddenly stopped as she heard a snap in her head and she locked eyes with the most normal looking of the group.

"_You really shouldn't pry,"_ a voice said inside her head. _"Though it is interesting to find another like me."_

Rei spoke softly, "Who are you? How are you doing this?"

"_Oh ho, good questions. But we really shouldn't talk like this. Your friends are worried about you. Look back at them."_

The connection was broken and Rei found herself being shaken by Minako.

"Are you ok, Rei? You were kind of spacing out there, talking to nobody."

"I'm fine," Rei said, shrugging off the blond. "I'm fine. But those three aren't. I think the redhead is a yoma or something. She may be controlling the other two."

Usagi looked over to where the trio was being seated, "Are you sure? They look normal to me."

"No, they aren't," Rei said firmly.

**********

"Oh brother," Nabiki groaned when the waitress had left them.

Ranma blinked and looked up over the menu she was salivating on…er…reading, "What is it?"

Nabiki shook her head, "There's another psychic in here, and from the feel of her probe she thinks you're some kind of threat."

Shampoo let her eyes covertly dart around the room, taking in every detail, "Is going to be trouble?"

"I don't know," Nabiki answered. "She's trained, and trained well. Her mind is very disciplined, and she had some weird power backing it up. I'm stronger, but not by a hell of a lot unless I tap into the bond."

Ranma nodded and sent a small tendril of power to her lover, "Just boost our defenses, make sure she doesn't try to read our minds, that's all. I don't want to pick a fight if we don't have to."

As Nabiki wove a mental barrier she smirked, "You don't? That has to be a first. Besides, whoever she is, I'm not sure she knows how to actively probe. It's almost like her power is working passively."

Ranma joined Shampoo in cataloging any threats in the small café. She let a tiny filament of her core demonic energy filter into her eyes and the redhead's perception changed, seeing the life energy flowing though every person here. Slowly glancing around the room, her eyes came to rest on the corner booth, and the life energy there nearly blinded her.

"Damn," Ranma whispered out slowly. "Those five are freaking power plants. I've never seen so much energy before." She felt Nabiki tap into her senses for a moment and the brown haired girl nodded.

"The one with the faint red tinge is the psychic."

Shampoo briefly studied the girls, "They definitely not fighters like us. We stay or go?"

Ranma turned off her power and grumbled, "I want my ice cream, damn it. I'm not going to let some jumped up, paranoid psychic girl stop me. There's a parfait with my name on it, and I will enjoy all those empty calories, so help me god!"

**********

The figure stood patiently outside the café. It was out of the way of pedestrian traffic and still unseen by anyone, but it was no fool. If the attack was carried out in such a place there would be a great deal of trouble. Too close quarters and too many other people to get in the way. The next step was to wait, and hope the target would come out and go somewhere more secluded.

The figure did not care about being observed, rather it was worried about the demon using other people as energy, increasing its advantage and negating the element of surprise.

It didn't matter who stood in the way. The goal was all that mattered.

**********

Rei was insistent, "We need to watch them. We follow them when they leave so then if they cause trouble we can be there to stop it."

"Are you sure you aren't being a little paranoid," Usagi asked. "Not everything has to be a plot to take over the world. We're supposed to be done with all the big threats to the future for now. At least that's what Setsuna said."

Minako nodded, "Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. We've all gotten kind of used to running off and saving the day. You could have gotten a little addicted to it."

"No, she may be right," Ami spoke up. Her hands had been in her lap where the tiny but powerful Mercury computer sat. "According to my scans the three girls over there are giving off highly abnormal signatures. One is definitely a psychic as Rei said. The other two are wrapped in a strange magic aura of some kind. And the redhead is giving off a dark energy signature, but it's much more powerful then any yoma we've ever faced. She could be very dangerous."

"Just when I thought it would be safe for a while," muttered Minako as she leaned over her drink, straw in mouth. Usagi joined her fellow blond in lamenting and they gave off a simultaneous sigh.

But the surprises from the newcomers did not end there.

"Oh my god," whispered Makoto as she glanced at the booth containing their potential enemy. "I thought only Usagi ate like that."

The other's looked now, and even the Senshi eating machine, Sailor Moon herself had to admit she was impressed. The redhead was tearing into a confection with wonton abandon, an empty dish already by her side and a slice of double chocolate cake being placed on the table in front of her by a disturbed looking waitress.

Nor did she slow down as the cake vanished.

Or the parfait.

Or the cheesecake.

"I am not that bad," Usagi stated plainly as another two dishes of ice cream vanished into the redhead.

"No kidding," Rei said, her eyes wide at the spectacle. "I take back half the things I've ever said about your eating."

"Thank you," the blond replied. "Wait a second. Only half?"

"Cool it you two," Makoto chided, "They're finishing up."

Minako nodded, "We'll give them a little lead, and then tail them. We'll keep our friends close and our enemies at arm's length."

The four other girls looked at her with expressions of disbelief and she could only ask one question.

"Do I have something on my face?"

**********

After Ranma had gorged herself on the sweet treats provided by the small restaurant, and Shampoo and Nabiki had sat back and watched her in mild awe and disgust, the bill was paid, after Ranma had once more used her 'Uber Cute Eyes Attack' with a touch of 'Chest Bounce Surprise Strike' to get it reduced by a fair margin.

Nabiki shook her head, "You really are a succubus, aren't you?"

"As if awesome sex not give that away," Shampoo giggled.

"Aw, come on," Ranma grumbled, "even with the pay raise as Renee's I still have to be aware of my spending. I do believe my lovely girlfriend almost beat me to tapioca when she looked at my previous accounting methods."

"Doodles on napkins do not a budget make, Lover Girl," Nabiki smirked as the three of them walked down the café stairs and turned back into the pedestrian traffic. In her mental voice she continued, _"What are we going to do about our tail?"_

"_Are they really coming after us,"_ Ranma asked.

Nabiki did a quick scan, but hardly had to as five pairs of eyes peaked out from behind the shrubbery they had just passed. Apparently the girls following them had ducked into the greenery despite the attention that it drew from the other people on the street.

"Total amateurs," she snorted out loud.

Ranma glanced back and almost laughed out loud, "Ok, let's lose them. I don't want to deal with more people out to kill me, especially incompetent ones."

Shampoo and Nabiki nodded, and the three of them ducked into an alley. Moving quickly they launched themselves upwards, using powerful jumps to bound from one wall to another until they had reached the rooftops of the buildings. Ranma glanced back down and saw the five girls duck into the alley as well, looking around in confusion.

"So long, suckers," the redhead whispered.

**********

Another pursuer was not so stymied by the trio's escape to the rooftops. They had long ago mastered the ways of the thief, and following the three youths was child's play.

Here would be a good place to strike. No witnesses to see the act, and no chance for help to arrive from the boy's home.

And yet, the attacker hesitated. There was something that put him out of ease, and it was simple to deduce what. Up here there was too much open air to give the boy an advantage. The sky was the winged demon's weapon, and not even the element of surprise could counter that.

Months of patience were about to pay off. What were a few more hours?

**********

Shampoo touched down lightly in a stand of trees. The park around her was beautiful and even though the city was only a few hundred yards away it reminded her of home. The Amazon village was deep in the woods of China and the trees would always be home to her.

"You're right," Ranma said softly as she dropped down next to the blue haired warrior girl. Shampoo looked into her lover's eyes and felt the connection between them. Ranma continued, "I felt your thoughts through the bond. I kinda feel the same way; the village was home to me too."

Nabiki came up to them, "Maybe, but we have a home here now as well. You two may love the great outdoors, but I need my internet connection and cable TV, damn it." The smirk on her face was wide and she nodded over her shoulder, "We defiantly lost them, but I don't think they've given up. The little ESPer of theirs really had a stick up her butt about your 'dark aura'."

"Not my fault demons are disliked by humans," the redhead grunted. "Besides, if she could have kept up with us I would have given her a crack at me just to see how good she was."

Shampoo slapped Ranma on the back of the head, "You always go look for trouble. Guild want you dead. Boy Kuno loose in the head. You maybe want piss off old demon hunter clan, or maybe Japanese army while you at it?"

"It would be a good fight," the demoness said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Hearing enough, Shampoo and Nabiki looked at each other and dove at their lover, intent on launching a tickle assault that would have her in tears, but the nimble redhead started dodging like crazy, laughing with the two most important people in her life.

Suddenly, Nabiki froze in her pursuit of her loved ones, her eyes wide. Spinning in place she looked about the clearing they were in, eyes darting back and forth. Shampoo and Ranma felt her distress though their link and stopped their antics as well.

Ranma asked in a whisper, "What is it, Nabs?"

"We are not alone," the psychic girl said, "and they are very hostile."

Shampoo and Ranma nodded and took up flanking positions on either side of the Tendo, both scanning the tree line for any sign of their observer. Ranma again pushed demonic energy into her eyes, but there was nothing to see.

"LOOK OUT!"

Nabiki's cry caught the redhead off guard, and as she spun in place to see what Nabiki was looking at she saw a form shimmer into existence between the three of them. It was tall, widely built and wore a grey cloak that hid its features.

With lightning speed and cruel efficiency it delivered a hard kick to Shampoo's stomach, sending the warrior girl flying, and a massive backhand to Nabiki's head that sent the girl reeling.

Ranma moved in a flash, darting in to strike at the form, but a flash of metal was all she saw at it ducked under her punch.

Then fire erupted in her chest.

The demoness looked down to see a large hand pushing a silver dagger into her, attempting to pierce her heart. With a heave her wings burst from her back, tearing though hidden seams in her shirt, and with a mighty flap she pulled away from her attacker, the dagger only half way in.

Gasping for air she reached for the handle, pulling the weapon free and quickly covering the wound to slow the flow of blood. She looked up to see her attacker pull another dagger out of his cloak along with a handful of paper spirit wards.

Her adversary moved forward, and she saw a glint of glasses under the hood of the cloak.

"Hello, boy," said a familiar voice.

"Pops?"

To be continued…

Endnote: He's ba-ack. I've been thinking about this for a while, and it wasn't until Dragon_Man180 wrote me that I started to really consider doing a SM cross with this timeline. It will be different then my other story, Polarity. We started kicking ideas back and forth, and now this will be the result. Yes, Genma is back. Yes the Senshi will become involved. No, Ranma will not be a Senshi, as a matter of fact, none of the NWC will be. Yes, Ranma is going to be in SO much trouble. Until next time…I actually don't have anything funny to say here…go figure.


	2. Attitude Adjustment

Notes: Ranma and Sailor Moon are property of true artists with more creativity (and money) then me. I am using them without permission, but trying to handle with care…sort of. There is violence, bad language, and adult themes and situations. You know…the fun stuff.

Still for Janice, who hasn't left me yet for some strange reason…

Reader Note: If you haven't read One Half a Wing and a Prayer, go do that first. Otherwise you may be spinning your wheels here.

_Lo, and the fans assembled from far and wide, bound by the Net._

_And many spoke so, "Let us gather these passages so that all may know them."_

_And others replied, "Archive that fucker."_

_-Creation of the Multiverse, vol. 73_

Alexis Nightbane was many things, a shopaholoic, a party girl, and a ravenous sex demon. She was a free spirit, and it was due in no small part to the attitude of her new brother who was the rebirth of her old sister, Ranma Saotome.

So naturally when the pigtailed martial artist took his two girlfriends out for a daytrip into one of the more metropolitan areas of Tokyo she couldn't help but snoop after him. Part of it was that she found his interactions with the hot and brainy Tendo girl and the barbaric but sexy Amazon to be just hilarious.

Another part was that she and the oldest of the Nightbane sisters, Despair, were taking turns silently body guarding him.

The demonic Guild that the sisters, until recently, belonged to had yet to send more people after the tenacious gender malleable Saotome, but that wouldn't last long. And Alexis agreed with Dizzy, Ranma was good, but not ready to take on the Guildmaster should he become involved.

Now tight red leather moved with the slightest sound as the bubblegum pink haired demoness glided from rooftop to rooftop following her otherworldly senses as she shadowed her odd relative.

She had felt the rise in energy when Ranma had switched genders and entered the café below, and chuckled lightly at the redhead's insatiable sweet tooth. She had also seen them leave, followed rather poorly by a group of teenage girls. She had held back as Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo gave them the slip and had chuckled again as the girls on the street below scrambled to try and find the martial artists again.

She was getting ready to continue onward when she saw a flash of metal out of the corner of her eye and looked closely. Ranma was being stalked by another party.

A young man with a long brown ponytail was using a moderate amount of stealth to follow along the rooftops as well. He had not yet seen Alexis, and moved quickly after the redhead and her lovers. The demoness held back again for only a moment and launched into the air after him.

After a short distance they came to a large park and Alexis was distracted from her new prey when Ranma and company were suddenly attacked out of nowhere. But her attention was drawn back to the boy when he unclipped a large, battle ax like baker's peal off his back and crouched low, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"So, Genma wasn't lying. You are here," the boy whispered. "And you do turn into a girl, don't you Ranma. Too bad really, but this is where you and that fat fool get yours for destroying my life."

"Sorry cutie," Alexis said aloud as she landed behind him, "but no one goes after my bro and gets away with it."

One Half a Wing and a Prayer: Fly Me to the Moon

Developed by dragon_man180 and tirsis

Written by Seth

Chapter 2: Attitude Adjustment

Ranma was stunned for a moment, but that passed quickly as her wayward father launched into a series of attacks. She realized that unlike the last time they had fought Genma was not trying to make a point here, he was going for the kill.

Glancing quickly she took in her lovers and saw that Shampoo was slowly rousing but Nabiki was still out from the surprise attack. Focusing back on Genma she let her demonic healing take care of her knife wound while she closed her stance.

She asked simply, "Why? After everything that's happened why come back?"

"You were an investment, Boy," Genma said with a growl as he shifted his new knife into a reverse grip. "Ten years of my life I put into you, investing in the future. I made you into a weapon, one that I could sick against any that would come after me. One I could marry off and use to live in luxury for the rest of my life. But you went soft on me, Boy. You showed weakness at the springs, hesitating when I attacked. You showed weakness with those Amazons, letting them pull you away. I am ashamed of the unholy cur you have let yourself become. And I will fix this now."

"You've lost it," Ranma whispered. "You're just a coward and a bigot who got caught when his scheme backfired. You blame everyone but yourself."

Genma roared, "SHUT UP, BOY!"

The large, cloaked man charged, and Ranma had to move quickly to block a shin kick followed by an elbow strike that extended to attempt to stab her again with the silver blade in his hand. She countered by flexing his elbow backwards, but her father was already flipping in place to reverse the pressure and struck with his free hand, attempting to pin a spirit ward on her chest.

She released his arm and heaved with her wings, giving her breathing room for a second. But instantly Genma was on her again, leading with his knife. She ducked low, but his stab turned into a slash and almost got her wings as she flattened herself to the ground and rolled away.

The attack continued, and Ranma had no chance to even begin an offensive. Feeding ki to her body as she had been taught by Happosai, she slowly increased her speed to match and surpass Genma's. Now all she needed was an opening.

**********

Ami finally found their query once again, a weak signal originating from the park that focused and grew as they approached. Quickly the girls moved as Rei felt the hair on the back of her head stand on end.

"Whoa," exclaimed Minako, "what's going on? Even I can feel the bad mojo around here."

Ami looked down at the Mercury computer, "The energy level is spiking, but it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. There is a great deal of positively charged energy, almost as much as us when we transform. If she is an enemy, then that redhead girl may already be feeding, and this is the spillover."

Rei nodded, hand reaching into her purse and fingers closing on a small stack of spirit wards and spoke, "We have to stop this."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked in a small voice. "We have no idea what's going on. And Setsuna said we were all done with fighting invaders."

Makoto grunted, "She's been wrong before. She backed the Outers during the…well, the thing with Hotaru. You were right then and she was wrong. Besides we're supposed to be the defenders of humanity."

With a resigned sigh, Usagi nodded, and with practiced ease the enchanted ornament containing the Silver Crystal was in her hand.

"All right, everyone! Let's do it!"

**********

The opening came suddenly and only for a heartbeat, but having trained under Master Happosai for the past month, and with Cologne even longer then that, Ranma was more then ready to exploit it.

Pushing off hard with her wings she jumped into the air and spun her body as Genma attempted to sweep her legs. Instead of coming back down however, the redhead hovered for a second as Genma came back up and let a leg lash out, backed by all the ki she could muster and impacting his head.

It knocked the bigger man off balance, and in that instant Ranma came down, delivering another kick to his gut on the way as she landed in a crouch. Not slowing for an instant Ranma jumped up again, firing a double tap of hard punches followed by an uppercut that pushed Genma back and gave her room to attack.

"You're slower, old man," Ranma yelled as she ducked a clumsy counter and chopped at Genma's wrist, scattering the wards. Before she could attack his dagger hand the older Saotome regained his balance and deliberately fell, rolling away and kicking out hard at Ranma, catching her in the shin and forcing her to discontinue the attack.

"I will end this farce," growled Genma as he rolled to his feet and got ready to attack again.

Ranma was done playing around, however, and gathered hellfire in her hand.

"You created this mess," she told him, "and just like always you ran from responsibility. Maybe I should have Nabiki do a little checking, find out if there's anything else you've run from."

For a moment Genma had a hint of fear in his eyes, but it was pushed aside by anger as he brought his hand together to unleash another of his forbidden attacks. He had already used the Way of the Silent Thief to stalk the boy, so it was no great thing to use the other half of the dangerous art.

Before he could rake his fingers through the air however, Ranma attacked. Blast after blast of demonic power shot from her palms and the big man was forced to once more abandon his attack to evade wildly.

Ranma was controlled fury as the fireballs impacted around Genma, only his evasions keeping his skin intact. Soon Genma found his options limited and his back to a tree. Away from the fight he also saw that Shampoo was once more on her feet and helping Nabiki up as the psychic girl regained her focus.

In a few moments he knew that the girl would begin an assault on his mind, an assault he could do little to defend against. But he had planned for this by luring the other one here. Now if only the brunette cook would act.

"Time to finish you," Ranma said coldly and charged up a large blast as her red eyes burned into the man she once had called father.

"MARS…FLAME SNIPER!"

A bolt of raw elemental energy blasted out of nowhere and almost impaled Ranma. If it hadn't been for her senses suddenly going wild she never would have been able to dodge out of the way in time. As it was the arrow of fire magic did impact her orb of Hellfire and with a flash of light both attacks canceled each other out.

Ranma yelled out, startled by the aid given her father, "What the fuck?!"

"The park is a place for relaxation and nature, not for tormenting the innocent! I am the beautiful warrior, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Ranma blinked as five girls in abbreviated and stylized sailor uniforms stepped out of the woods and posed dramatically, the blond that had spoken pointing at the redhead and locking eyes on her with righteous fury.

The demoness blinked, and after a moment blinked again.

"Again," she said simply, "what the fuck?"

The blond started again, "We are the Sailor Senshi, and we won't let you hurt that innocent man."

"Innocent my well formed buttocks," Ranma yelled. "This lousy son of a bitch has tried to kill more times then I can count! He's been in jail more often then that! And he attacked the two most important people in my life, and you want to protect him?!"

Seeing an opportunity, Genma countered, "Don't listen to her! You have to act now or she'll corrupt more humans!"

"You slimy basterd, I outta…"

"VENUS…LOVE AND BEUTY SHOCK!"

The heart shaped blast from the second blond in the group impacted at the ground where Ranma was standing, but the redhead took to the air and swooped forward, intent on taking the fight to these newcomers.

She yelled as she dove in, "You did not just shoot that orange shit at me!"

The Sailor Senshi scattered as Ranma swooped down, aiming a kick at the lead blond, but a brunette in a green trimmed uniform knocked her out of the way and took the brunt of the kick on crossed arms. Ranma landed and spun and the brunette blocked again.

Evaluating, Ranma saw her current opponent was skilled at a basic level and had the presence of mind not to take her eyes off her opponent, but was nowhere near fast enough to counter.

Moving with purpose Ranma swung wide and let the taller girl attack. Using a forearm block Ranma batted a strong punch away and was inside the green skirted girls guard. A snap kick to the jaw sent the taller girl into the air and was followed by a reverse kick that sent her into a tree.

"Not bad," Ranma concluded as the Senshi struggled to stand after the attack, "but as Granny would say, you're about a hundred years too early to tangle with me."

"Then try this! MARS…FLAME…"

Ranma darted forward, feet dancing along the ground and gave the red trimmed Senshi two quick rabbit punches to the gut followed by an uppercut that almost knocked her out of her high heels.

Using the follow-up from the punch to gain altitude, Ranma hovered in the air and smirked down at her attackers, "Attacks aren't very good in a high speed battle if you have to announce them. Maybe you five should give up and go back to your cheerleader squad."

The orange trimmed blond that had attacked before was already on the move, dodging a haphazard pattern across the field as a long chain of metal hearts formed in her hands. Halting abruptly she let her arm shoot forward and the chain lashed out, trying to entangle the air born demon girl.

Ranma simply let her wings fold again and dropped to the ground, one hand reaching around under her silk shirt to her back where she felt the comforting leather she kept there.

"You really have guts there, Blondie," she smiled, "attacking someone like me with a whip. But let me show you how it's done!" With a jerk she freed the coil from it's holder under her shirt and let her own whip fly. The end struck home on the Senshi's wrist and the chain of hearts was let go and faded away to nothing. Ranma spun, taking a step forward and lashed out again. This time the whip struck across the blonde's stomach and she was jolted back. Continuing her spin, Ranma launched into the air again and covered the distance remaining, grabbing the orange trimmed Senshi by the neck between her legs and using momentum to spin further, lifting the girl off the ground and pulling her into a tight circle that wound up with her flat on her back being choked out by Ranma's powerful thighs.

Green was still down, red was out cold on the ground and orange seemed to be passed out. Ranma slowly got to her feet and looked at the two remaining Senshi with narrowed eyes. Blue took a step forward and placed herself between Ranma and the blond leader of the group. A noble gesture, to be sure, but it was futile against the angered succubus.

Glancing back Ranma saw that his father had long abandoned these girls. Not a surprise at all, leaving someone in the lurch when things were going badly. She'd have to hunt his fat ass down later. Beyond that Shampoo and Nabiki were walking over, also looking put out by the assault.

"All right, where's that asshole Genm?," Nabiki growled as she approached. "This time I'm gonna rip his nuts off...and then turn his brain into chunky salsa!" She glared at the two remaining Senshi and asked with venom in her voice, "You bunch are STILL following us? I thought we got away from you when we ditched you in the ally?"

The blue one stammered out, "We don't know…"

"It gets better," Ranma added, "they're the ones that let the panda get away."

"But we…"

"That aiding fugitive, right?" Shampoo looked for confirmation from the other two, and they nodded. "In China that means bad, bad things should happen to them."

"Gulp…"

"Considering that Genma is a wanted man here too that means we could turn them over to the police," Nabiki chimed in. "Add in assault and battery and these cheerleaders are looking at jail time."

Ranma shrugged, "Assuming the cops here are better then the glorified tour guides we have in Nerima."

She paused and then cracked her knuckles, "Or I could continue to beat the shit out of them now?"

Ranma caught movement out of the corner of her eye and reacted instantly, catching a rose out of mid air as it was thrown like a dart at her. She looked back along its flight path and saw a tallish young man wearing a tuxedo, top hat, opera mask and cape. She felt her stomach drop like an anvil when the oddly dressed man spoke.

"Sailor Moon, do not be intimidated by these creatures of darkness. You have strength of heart that can overwhelm them if you just believe in yourself."

Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo shouted back, "SHUT UP, KUNO!!!"

The force of the yell, and a telekinetic shove from Nabiki, was enough to knock the formally dressed boy out of the tree he was perched in. The martial artist's nodded in satisfaction and turned back to their opponents, only to see the blond running to check on the downed penguin with a comical, soap opera like expression of adoring concern on her face.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you all right?!"

Ranma groaned, "Oh for the love of…oh, whatever." The redhead casually tossed a fireball at the panicky blond and sent her flying into la-la land. They sighed in relief and turned to see the blue haired girl, the last Senshi standing, with wide, scared eyes. She was rapidly typing on a small device and almost shivering with the amount of anger focused on her directly.

"Texting for help," asked Nabiki. "That's not really going to do any good."

"No," stated the blue haired girl, just holding on to the edge of calm, "but that is a good idea. I'm trying to discover just how powerful you all are. There is no way a yoma with two enticed humans should be this strong. There has to be a reason."

Nabiki smirked, "At least one of you uses your head. Too bad you don't see the whole picture."

"And that is?"

"I'm no ordinary girl, as your amateur oracle should have told you. Shampoo here is an Amazon warrior and champion of her tribe." The Tendo girl put her arm around a frowning Ranma's waist, "And Lover girl here is probably the only reincarnated rebel demon from the Guild to ever exist."

The girl took this in, holding her ground even if the three before her were not making any hostile moves. She glanced down at her palmtop computer and took in the readings in less then a heartbeat.

The girl with long blue hair had a muscle density greater then any normal human but still moved with an easy grace. This would probably give her massive strength and spoke to years of conditioning. She also bore two magical signatures, one that seemed to be an almost feline overlay of her aura and the other…

A dark sigil, a brand, between navel and groin glowed faintly on her screen, but unlike any dark brand she had seen before it was not feeding of the girl's life energy.

The brown haired girl scanned as having a Psi reading equal but different to her red skirted friend. She was more powerful but less focused then the shrine maiden. The brunette also had a dark brand, and again it did not take one erg of energy from the girl.

The redheaded demoness…

Power, raw and untamed, flowed through her. But what made Sailor Mercury's eyes widen was the fact that the power was coming from two cores. A demonic ball of hellfire where her heart was and a bright bundle of life energy that seemed to occupy the same space. It was impossible for the two energy types to coexist, but it was happening right in front of her.

She also saw on the screen that the Outer Senshi had responded to her silent distress signal and would be here in moments. All she had to do was stall.

"Let's say for a moment that you are not under this demon's power," Mercury stated calmly. "How do you explain the man she was attacking?"

The redhead growled, "Genma? He attacked first. I was defending myself and my loved ones from that nut. Last time I ran into him he almost killed Shampoo with a knife in the back. Before that he cheated during an official match."

"Don't forget he's tried to kill you more then once, and tortured you a lot over the years. Isn't he such a wonderful father?" Nabiki added with heavy sarcasm.

Mercury blinked, "Your father? But he read as normal human."

"Nothing human about him," Ranma said darkly.

"Ranma mean that even as demon girl she have better heart then Panda-man," Shampoo said in her musical voice as she gave the redhead a comforting hum from behind.

"Never the less," Mercury continued, "a demon was attacking a human. From an outside standpoint only one conclusion could be drawn."

Nabiki's smirk flattened, "So you're a racist then?"

"What?"

Ranma shrugged, "Let it go, Nabiki, she wouldn't understand. Besides we already have enough Bad guys out to kill us, we don't need a bunch of trigger happy cheerleaders gunning for us too."

"You too soft sometimes, Ranma," Shampoo scolded. "How often you leave enemy behind to attack later? I know you fight for reason, but sometimes you just stupid like that."

"I am what I am," the redhead said simply.

She turned to walk away, confident that the blue skirted Senshi was too confused to attack. The redhead was about to spread her wings and take to the sky once more when once again her warrior trained senses alerted her to an incoming attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The large ball of yellow energy dug a furrow into the ground where Ranma had stood. It was almost too close, and the demoness could feel the destructive force pass beneath her. She looked up to see two more of the sailor suited warriors entering the battlefield. One was tall and lean with a scowl on her slightly masculine face. The other was petite with an air of aristocracy about her.

Nabiki sighed, "Oh goody goody. More flirts in skirts."

**********

"I don't understand," Sailor Saturn said from the tree line. "Why can't we go and help Uranus-papa and Neptune-mama?"

Sailor Pluto was fighting a large grin, but managed to maintain her calm, "This needs to play out. The Inner Senshi have been for too complacent, and this will be a good wake up call for them. Your parents, while aggressive enough, need to understand that not everything can be solved with brute force. It's a lesson in humility, if you will."

"So the girls out there are not bad guys?"

Pluto did let a smile slip out then, "Oh, far from it. But they are an absolute terror to those who choose them as enemies."

Saturn nodded as a pout of concentration formed on her face, "I still feel like I should be helping somehow."

"Trust me, this will be entertaining."

Saturn looked up at the older woman and for a split second thought she saw the Time Guardian's red eyes faintly glow.

To be continued…

Endnote: Took forever, I know. And it's a little short, I know. Truth is this is a bridging chapter, one that will set things up for the true nature of this story. Next time the Senshi beat down concludes and they learn just how small their wars have been. Until then, KILL THE EMO, LONG LIVE METAL!!!


	3. Shut Up and Dance

Notes: Ranma and Sailor Moon are property of true artists with more creativity (and money) than me. I am using them without permission, but trying to handle with care…sort of. There is violence, bad language, and adult themes and situations. You know…the fun stuff.

Still for Janice, who between her job and grad school somehow finds time to be my editor…What a gal.

Reader Note: If you haven't read One Half a Wing and a Prayer, go do that first. Otherwise you may be spinning your wheels here.

_As the works gathered the fans looked upon them in joy._

_But the fans fell to arguing, what universe held the greatest stories._

_Some fans called upon great energies beyond their control._

_But the Chaos was contained into new stories._

_And lo, the Crossover Demon was born._

_-Creation of the Multiverse, vol. 103_

"Now that was fun," Alexis laughed as she looked over at her prey. The brown haired youth she had been chasing for the last hour had tried dozens of attacks and ploys to foil her pursuit, but the demoness was relentless.

Now said youth was pinned to a wall in a back ally by a dozen switchblades that the pink haired succubus had thrown moments ago. His battle ax like weapon had been knocked to the side and lying on the ground and the bandoleer of throwing spatulas had been torn off and tossed away.

Stalking forward with a swing in her hips, the sex demon cooed, "You gave me quite the workout. But you're at your limit, and I'm at the end of my patience. But two things before I rip your heart out and show it to you. The first is, why are you so fired up to kill my big brother back there?"

The trapped fighter glared and shot back, "He ruined my life, that's why. I was disgraced because of him, and I will have my revenge."

Alexis snorted, "Take a number, he gets that a lot. More then likely it was his freak father Genma that did something to you, and Ranma just had the blame shoved onto him. I may even let you talk to him before I kill you. But enough of that, time for the second thing I need. All that running around has led me to be a little peckish, and you look delicious to me."

Moving forward, Alexis slid up tight into her victim's personal space and let her tongue slide out and lick along the brunette's jaw line while her hand slid into his pants.

Then she froze, her arm moving quickly deeper into the garment, rummaging around as her victim turned redder and redder.

"Something's missing here," the succubus muttered. "Ah, there's something. Not what I was looking for, but it will do nicely!"

Wet sounds echoed in the ally along with a scream of pleasure that was decidedly female.

One Half a Wing and a Prayer: Fly Me to the Moon

Developed by dragon_man180 and tirsis

Written by Seth

Chapter 3: Shut Up and Dance

Ranma took in the newcomers who stood back to back across the clearing and groaned. Their confident smirks could rival her own, but held a taste of haughtiness that grated on her nerves.

"Two more of you? What did I do, piss in Kami's coffee this morning or something?"

"Don't worry, Lover Girl," Nabiki said calmly as she stepped up next to the redhead demoness. "These two are no more a threat than the others. Just more bigots with too much power in their hands."

The sandy blond looked confused for a moment, but covered it quickly as she shot back, "Don't compare us to the others. We are on a whole different level." She quickly pulled a scimitar out of thin air and assumed a fighting pose.

Shampoo snorted, "My turn to fight now. Ranma already have her fun. I take weak sword girl."

"Who's weak?" growled the blond as she charged forward, her blade going into a backswing.

Nabiki chuckled again and pulled a small flask out, throwing it to the Amazon, "Time to get wet and wild Shampoo!"

"Kinky," Ranma added quietly as the blue haired girl upended the flask, dumping out cold water on herself and undergoing her transformation. White fur with pink edging appeared on enlarged forearms and lower legs as Shampoo kicked off her shoes. Ears and a tail sprouted as her eyes shifted to slits and teeth sharpened. Her blue hair became more mane like and the Amazon let out a low growl as she met the Senshi's charge with one of her own.

One clawed hand reached out and caught the overhand slice that was aimed at her shoulder, grabbing the sword arm at the wrist and spinning hard. Shampoo called on her Amazon trained strength and transformation granted agility and flipped, dragging the surprised attacker along with her and turning the maneuver into a throw.

The sandy blonde's body rocketed into the sky, and crouching on powerful legs, Shampoo jumped up to meet her on the way down where she once more caught the young woman and pulled her into another spin, propelling her towards the ground at twice the speed she had been falling before.

The Senshi landed hard, her sword flying away as her body twitched from the impact. She remained aware, a testament to the quality of the abbreviated fuku armor she wore, but she could not move.

Shampoo landed lightly next to her and gave a feral grin, showing her fangs, "Charging Amazon warrior like that just plain dumb. At least other skirt girls try harder before they get beat up."

"Can't really blame them Shampoo," Nabiki said as she moved forwards. "It's a typical criminal attitude to be arrogant."

"We are not criminals," the aqua haired Senshi countered as her eyes darted back and forth between her fallen partner and these new girls that had taken her out. "We are defending the world from monsters like you."

Ranma shrugged, "Really, what is it with you people. I'm not Guild, they want to kill me too after all, and you still treat me like a soul sucking demon monster out to rule the world. Why the hell would I want to rule the world? Way too much paperwork and I've got no head for numbers like that."

Nabiki giggled, "Well, you are a pussy sucking demoness sex monster out to rule our panties, would that count as evil?"

Ranma crossed her arms as her face turned thoughtful, "Well, I suppose I could stop if you really want…"

"NO!" Nabiki and Shampoo's exclamations brought a smile back to the redhead's face as her psychic girlfriend continued, "That's just not fighting fair."

"Anything Goes," Ranma commented lightly.

While they were distracted, the aqua haired Senshi made her move. Darting forward and charging her power up she was ready to take out the cat girl beast that had incapacitated her lover. Sailor Neptune knew she would only have one shot, and she had hope that the remaining Inner Senshi, Mercury, would back her up.

She had taken only three steps when she felt it. As she moved she had locked eyes with one of the enemy for a moment, but as their eyes met she felt a battering ram in her skull and fell to the ground with a scream, clutching her head.

Nabiki had sensed the Senshi's hostility and struck with a hard psychic spike. While they were training Ranma had described the jolt as an 'ice cream headache the size of Canada'. Painful and debilitating.

"Stay down," Nabiki ordered coldly, "the pain will pass and I don't want to hurt you…much. I think it's time we got answers. Don't you think so, Ms. Mizuno?"

Sailor Mercury gulped in shock, but realized that these people had only just shown the tip of the iceberg as far as power went. It made sense to her that a powerful psychic would be able to find her identity, but that it was done so quickly scared her.

Then again, all three of these people were starting to scare her quite a bit.

"I'll answer your questions if you leave my friends be," she said quietly, hoping that they would all make it out of this alive. "But I do have questions of my own."

"And you want to understand how this went so wrong so fast," Nabiki countered. "All right, I can understand that."

Ranma blinked, "Hold on, Nabs. They jump us, try to kill us, and let my old man escape, and you want to chat? You sure that's such a hot idea?"

"It's either convince them that we are not a threat or kill them now before they wind up accidentally helping the Guild. Your choice."

Ranma nodded reluctantly, but kept a watchful eye on the last Senshi standing just in case. Shampoo also took no chances and gathered the knocked out Sailor girls into one place so she could keep an eye on them while they talked.

Nabiki started, "Why did you start following us earlier? Your red skirted friend was able to sense me, but another psychic shouldn't be that big of a deal."

Mercury paused briefly, but answered, "Your friend gives off massive amounts of Dark Energy. We've fought many enemies, and none of them were quite like this. You may not be the strongest foe we've faced, but it's a difference of being hit by a bomb or a bigger bomb. Both are very dangerous. There is also the problem of the Dark Energy bonds that you and the…Amazon…Cat girl…have on you. The last time we encountered something like that it was a form of demonic possession."

"Close, but not quite. But I must say your reasoning may not be as flawed as we feared," Nabiki said. "You've been fighting for a while now, and you're used to reacting with force. I think I understand. Now we'll answer one of your questions."

Shampoo cocked her head, "We will?"

Nabiki nodded, "Yes, we will."

Sailor Mercury took a deep breath and thought for a moment. She replayed all the interactions she had with these people since seeing them in the café, analyzing what had happened and going over all that they had said. Looking for a question that would truly begin to fill in the gaps here.

Finally she asked, "What is the Guild?"

"A good question," Nabiki said, "The Guild is…"

"The Guild is a demonic society that acts to protect demon kind from humanity as a whole," spoke a new voice. Another Senshi walked calmly out of the woods. She had long dark green hair and tanned skin. Her uniform was trimmed in an almost black green and she held a long staff with a silver heart shaped tip, a large garnet resting inside it.

She continued, "For thousands of years the Guild has acted, rarely openly, to keep humanity in the dark. The current head of the Guild, a powerful demon named Baraguld, wants to take it a step further and begin a campaign against humans, but is held back by politics within his own order. Am I correct Ms. Tendo?"

There was a long silence as the martial artists took in the newcomer, and the small girl who was also in a Senshi uniform that stood nervously behind her carrying another pole arm, this one topped with a rather wicked blade.

Sailor Mercury reacted better, "Sailor Pluto! How did you know all that?"

The older woman smiled, "They have been in existence since even before my posting as the Guardian of Time."

This declaration set off many alarm bells for Nabiki, "Guardian of Time you say? That's quite a position. I suppose then that you know we're telling the truth and you don't want to fight?"

"Oh, I know that you mean no harm and that you have no affiliation to the Guild," Setsuna said with a smile that made Nabiki nervous. "But I do wish to fight. One on one with Ranma, no weapons and no powers. Just hand to hand skill. A challenge match if you will."

Ranma appraised the newcomer and turned to Nabiki in silent communication, _She's carrying herself like a trained fighter, no doubt. I don't feel she's lying, but there is something about her. She's holding back part of her power, I can tell._

_All right then,_ Nabiki responded, _play it close. The title of Guardian of Time has me worried. It could be self aggrandizing but we should play it safe anyway._

Shampoo nodded her agreement as she knelt down, her feline eyes moving between the collection of downed Senshi and the green haired fighter. The Amazon's nose twitched for a moment, but she remained silent, her frown evident.

"All right then," Ranma said as her wings collapsed and vanished. She rolled her shoulders a few times and stepped forward, "let's get it on."

Pluto planted her staff hard into the ground enabling it to stand on its own and also stepped forward. She bowed to Ranma, and the redhead returned the gesture. As they stood up again the clearing grew silent, not even a whisper of wind passing by.

**********

Genma scowled in frustration.

The boy had put him on the ropes far too easily, and even using his Forbidden Schools he found that his foolish son could easily overpower him. On top of that the tag along he had pulled into this confrontation had never showed up. And the fight had been disrupted instead by a group of magical demon hunters.

Genma had attempted to turn the situation to his advantage, thinking that the group could overwhelm his cursed son with numbers, but that hope turned futile as they had no training and were taken out one by one.

The man's scowl deepened as he retreated further away from the confrontation, sure that the boy would kill those useless women quickly and come after him.

His tactical withdrawal was halted however when a blur shot out of nowhere and pinned him to a wall. The figure holding him growled out, "Genma Saotome, my Master has a proposition for you. You will listen and obey or you will die by my hand. Do you understand?"

Genma nodded slowly as he made out his assailant. Long legs, strong arms, a large bust, almost no clothing, orange hair and black as night wings.

"I am Enema," the demoness said, "and I represent the Guild."

**********

Sailor Saturn held her breath, her face a picture of worry as she watched the oldest of the Senshi square off against the women that had stopped Sailor Uranus cold. She had always thought that her Papa was the strongest fighter in the team, seconded by Sailor Jupiter, but the way the feline one had bounced the tomboyish race driver around was frightening to the small girl.

Now the stoic Senshi of Time was going one on one against their leader, a redhead demon that had single-handedly taken out all of the Inner Senshi. Saturn was worried, and it showed on her face.

The two of them had been rock still for almost a minute, both in ready stances. After the minute passed, the redhead gave a small nod, an acknowledgement of some kind to Sailor Pluto, and to Saturn's surprise the elder Senshi nodded back, a smile on her face.

Then there was motion.

Both fighters shot forward, Pluto firing off a combination of straight punches, hooks and short uppercuts then met against wind milling arms that deflected each shot. The redhead spun suddenly and with a high kick swept both of Pluto's arms aside and followed up with another kick that was blocked with a high knee.

Boots met silk pants as a fury of kicks were exchanged, each strike blocked as the combatants tested each other. Pluto's hand shot out in a palm strike, but was pushed aside by an elbow block as the one called Ranma turned inwards. Pluto spun as well, attempting to catch a shin under the smaller girl's ribs.

The leg was caught, but the Time Guardian continued the spin, levering herself upwards and attempting to strike Ranma in the head with a second kick. The redhead released the first leg and brought up both forearms to stop the strike.

As Pluto landed, the demoness took the advantage and lashed out with a short punch followed by a high knee that reversed into an ax kick. Pluto faded back from the punch, bent to avoid the knee and continued into a flip that got her out of the way of the dropping kick.

Ranma followed and jumped up, spinning in air to accelerate a blindingly fast kick that Pluto almost could feel graze her hair as she ducked and rolled forward, coming up behind the now landing attacker. Ranma didn't even turn, she just dropped down to her hands and did a flip of her own, kicking backwards in the process. Pluto stepped forward, avoiding the kick and spun on one heel to see Ranma already facing her.

"You're good," the redhead said calmly.

Pluto nodded, "I had excellent teachers."

With that the taller woman shot forward, arm cocked back for a punch. Ranma got ready to block it but was almost caught off guard when the punch failed to come and instead had to quickly shift her defense to stop a side kick that was aimed at her stomach. Then the punch came in and Ranma slid to her knees to avoid getting hit.

**********

Sailor Mars awoke slowly, head throbbing. She heard the sounds of a fight and opened her eyes slowly. What she saw was Sailor Pluto in a high speed hand to hand fight with the monster that had attacked them.

Groaning, she attempted to get to her feet to help and saw that the other Senshi were on the ground around her, all out cold. The only exceptions were Pluto herself, Sailor Saturn who was hanging back out of the way of the fight, and Sailor Mercury.

The smartest of the Senshi was sitting nearby, a look of shock on her face as her computer lay on the ground in front of her, lights dancing in a chaotic pattern on its screen.

"Got to help," Mars whispered to herself as she made it to her knees.

"Don't, it will only make things worse for you."

Mars looked up and saw the brown haired girl, the one that had shown telepathic abilities back in the café, standing over her. Behind her, crouched down and watching the fight, was the long blue haired girl. But this one had changed; she was now more beast-like, almost feline in appearance.

"This is duel," the cat girl said solemnly. "If you interfere you would bring great dishonor to your comrade who fights so well."

The shrine maiden growled, "What do demons know about honor?"

"More then you ever will, little girl. Ranma has pledged her life to the code of a Martial Artist, to use the Art in defense of the defenseless. Remember, even though you were spouting off about justice, you were the ones to attack us before you knew all the facts." The brown haired girl sighed in frustration, "Putting that aside, you don't need to worry. You're free to go. Ms. Mizuno brokered a deal and you got the better of it. But be warned, we do not take threats lightly."

The ferial woman added, "Obstacles are for killing."

**********

Ranma's blood was singing and she was on the verge of fighter's euphoria.

This was no battle; it was poetry, a work of art made by the Art as wielded by Masters.

She had no doubt that the woman she faced was a Master. It showed in the economy of movement, the grace of form and the ability to read movement ahead of time and weave it into a dance that was balanced and powerful.

And as Ranma exalted in the thrill of a challenge she saw her smile mirrored on the green haired woman in front of her. For Sailor Pluto as well, this was more then a fight.

This was an expression of love of the Art.

Then it began to dawn on Ranma as she once more countered a high speed combination with one of her own, this woman was fighting with a distinct style. To a Martial Artist of Ranma's level each fighter had a unique style, almost a fingerprint to their fighting, no two alike.

Sailor Pluto had a style that was so close to her own that it was somewhat frightening.

To test the theory Ranma stepped up the battle a notch, launching into a chestnut fist that was countered just as expertly by an equal barrage of punches. This woman had Amazon training.

Into the air, Ranma jumped, initiating a specialty of the Saotome School. And again Sailor Pluto was there to meet her. Ranma frowned, losing some of the thrill of the battle and focused more on her opponent.

Sailor Pluto met the frown with a Cheshire grin.

A dozen forms flew by even before they touched ground again, and when they did it was only to fly into a dozen more forms as each sought out elusive openings in the other's defense.

Then Ranma saw it, a slight afterimage of red as they moved. The self proclaimed Guardian of Time's eyes were faintly glowing.

Ranma jumped back, assuming a tight defensive stance and growled out, "What the hell? Is this some kind of trick?"

"No Ranma," Pluto said as she dropped her stance, "there is no trick here. I am no foe, but I am what you think I am. I am like you, a paradox. In your case it is the demon that lives as a human, and human that lives as a demon. I on the other hand have seen the end and beginning of time itself."

Nabiki asked, "You're a time traveler?"

"Yes and no. I do not travel through time; instead I am apart from it, existing outside of its influence."

"So Ranma has…will have…stupid tenses…Ranma trained you in the future and you're drawing on that in the present."

"Again, yes and no."

"Huh," Ranma answered intelligently. "What are you two talking about? Sure she has a similar style to me, but that's not what I was reacting to."

Nabiki tilted her head slightly, "It wasn't?"

"No," Pluto answered, "but my answer is to both questions. I was trained in the future by Ranma in all aspects of his Art, but the reason Ranma reacted is because of my eyes…"

"That glow," whispered Shampoo.

"Exactly."

Nabiki started to put it together even as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars started to shiver, "But that means that you're…"

Sailor Pluto finished, "A demoness born in the future and trained as the heir to the Founding School of Indiscriminate Grappling with a slant towards use by a succubus."

Ranma blinked, and then blinked again, "Heir? Succubus? Future? But I wouldn't…unless…"

Sailor Pluto's Cheshire grin grew even wider. Then she brought her hands up under her chin as her eyes grew wide and watered as she ran forward unexpectedly and jumped awkwardly into Ranma's arms.

"MOMMY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"

To be continued…

Endnote: BWAHAHAHA! I really have to blame that one on Dragon there. It was all his idea, don't blame me. Next time, repercussions as the Senshi find out that one of their own has been hiding secrets. And Hotaru may or may not learn the 'Uber-Cute-Eyes-of-DOOM!' Until next time…BOW before MENTOK THE MINDTAKER…oh what, NO I DONT HAVE THE TIME! Well sure I could look, but seriously why would I need to? I just take it out of your mind, right? Now then, where was I? Oh never mind. Next chapter please.


	4. Mama Kin

Notes: Ranma and Sailor Moon are property of true artists with more creativity (and money) than me. I am using them without permission, but trying to handle with care…sort of. There is violence, bad language, and adult themes and situations. You know…the fun stuff.

Still for Janice, who between her job and grad school somehow finds time to be my editor…What a gal.

Reader Note: If you haven't read One Half a Wing and a Prayer, go do that first. Otherwise you may be spinning your wheels here.

_As folio upon folio fell into fandom hands new worlds opened._

_The wars between Cannon and AU raged as flames billowed forth._

_Only a collection of scribes saw past this and decided, and spoke as one._

'_We write what we want. You don't have to read the damn things if you don't want too.'_

_-Creation of the Multiverse, vol. 122. 'Rise of the Heretics'_

Sailor Moon looked up from her love cradled in her lap as Sailor Pluto made her declaration and flung herself into the arms of the self proclaimed demon girl. To say she was shocked would be an understatement as her mind attempted to wrap itself around the idea that the eldest of the Senshi was in fact a demon herself.

She did not have the look of betrayal that Sailor Mars wore at the moment, but it still hurt a little that the Guardian of Time had never told them this. Then again considering how the others were reacting to this Ranma not being a villain of some sort, maybe Pluto had the right idea.

She was about to ask Sailor Pluto, even if she was in an awkward position at the moment, to explain, but was interrupted by hysterical laughing from the brown haired psychic. The girl was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach, and the blue haired cat girl with her was holding her own laughter in with one pawed hand.

Calming slightly, the psychic called out, "Only you, Lover Girl, would have a fully grown demon daughter from the future who is a magical girl to boot."

"Story of my fucking life," the redhead groused as Pluto continued to snuggle against her. She looked down and continued in a pleading voice, "Please let go?"

That started the laughter up all over again

One Half a Wing and a Prayer: Fly Me to the Moon

Developed by dragon_man180 and tirsis

Written by Seth

Chapter 4: Mama Kin

Things had calmed somewhat and eventually the other Senshi had been revived. Now they stood in several groups around the clearing, waiting for a smirking Sailor Pluto to explain.

Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo sat calmly on the grass, trained eyes on the watch for threats even as they seemed to relax.

Moon and the Inner Senshi stood together, Tuxedo Mask standing behind them protectively. Ranma almost laughed out loud at this as the dapper hero was even less of a threat then the Senshi.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood together, waiting for the fight to restart, even if no one seemed so inclined. Frankly they were afraid, but did not let it show. The power the demoness had displayed was incredible.

They also looked over at their 'daughter' who stood with Sailor Pluto. They were unsure of their one-time friend, but Saturn felt it necessary to stay with her, and the young girl's heart would not be swayed.

The eldest of the Senshi began simply, "Time is not one line, but several, branching out from one another. Sometimes it meets up again; sometimes it crosses with no one knowing. It flows like a wild river."

Sailor Mercury asked quietly, "Is that why the Gates of Time were made, to control all that chaos?"

Ranma laughed, "You can't make chaos follow the rules. You can only hold on and hope you make the right decisions."

"Mother is correct," Pluto confirmed and ignored the protest from the redhead. "Neo Queen Serenity commissioned the gates to be built to maintain a paradox that insures the survival of humanity. If they had not existed then there would have been no hope of stopping many threats to the Earth over the years."

There was an almost audible sound of a record thrown off its needle as that stopped the other Senshi cold. Moon's head shook as her eyes grew wide.

"ME? I built the Gates? I thought Mother did that back in the Moon Kingdom?"

"Moon Kingdom," Nabiki asked, "and what is that?"

Pluto politely held out a hand for her to wait for a moment and continued with the Senshi, "The Gates exist outside of time. The past, the future, they mean nothing there. They can exist simultaneously in both the Silver Millennium and the era of Crystal Tokyo. That is one of the reasons I was chosen as its Guardian. As a demon I am somewhat immune to the stresses that the Gate can cause on whoever stands with it. You also chose me because I already was the Guardian. I always have been. Once I bonded with the Gate, I too existed outside of time, able to walk in any era, including the Silver Millennium where I served faithfully under your mother as an advisor and confidant."

She paused and let her words sink in, and turned to Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo.

"As you raised me in the future you knew that I had a destiny ahead of me, so you tried to train me as best you could. Teaching me Amazon magic and fighting, and helping develop my latent psychic abilities, as well as training me in the Art. I became a self fulfilling prophecy."

"Let me see if I follow so far," Ranma said with a frown. "You were born in the future, built a time machine, and went into the past so that in the future you would be born and build a time machine." Pluto nodded and the redhead winced, "How do those people in Star Trek put up with this crap?"

Nabiki laughed again and looked at the older demoness, "So what's the endgame? Why are you here, now?"

"I'd like to know that too," Sailor Moon said softly. "You've never really told us the truth, about the future and about yourself. You've helped us at critical times, but you've also worked against us at times. Why are you here? Why never tell us the truth?"

Mercury sighed, "We weren't ready for it, were we?"

Pluto nodded again, "You were thrown into a magic filled world without any warning and forced to battle one evil after another. Your natural reaction was to be mistrustful of anything non-human. But a new threat approaches, and for once we are not the front line against it." She waved her hand at the Martial Artists, "They are."

"The Guild," Ranma growled.

"Precisely." At the Senshi's questioning glances she continued, "The Guild is an ancient organization, even older then the Moon Kingdom. It was created by demon-kind to hide their presence from humanity."

"Until the current Guildmaster came into power," Ranma continued. "He's more interested in rebuilding the former glory of the demon race and sees humans as little more then cattle. I may have darkness in me, but that S.O.B. is pure Evil."

The vehemence that Ranma had in her voice rocked the Senshi back some and it took a moment for them to collect themselves. Slowly they glanced at each other, conferring silently.

"I don't trust them," Mars said simply. Uranus nodded as well, Neptune added her own accent hesitantly. Mercury shrugged, unable to form a conclusion and Venus and Jupiter seemed to share her view.

It was Sailor Saturn who spoke up, breaking the silence. She asked quietly, "How do you fight the darkness in you?"

Ranma looked the small girl over, her eyes softly glowing blue and answered just as softly, "I don't fight it, but I don't let it change who I am. I could hurt people with my power, a lot of people, but I know that if I gave in, if I let those urges truly control me then I would, deep down, welcome you guys to kill me. I embrace the darkness while holding on to my light. My light is my humanity, and my love."

Ranma drew Nabiki and Shampoo into a sitting hug at that and smiled at the small girl.

Sailor Moon nodded silently to herself, "All right then. I guess we have to apologize for our attack on you. We were responding to a demon attacking a human, but we didn't know the whole story. You aren't the bad guys here. But what about that man, he seemed like he was really scared of you."

"He have every right to be," growled Shampoo. "He almost kill Ranma before. Genma is hateful man who think only of himself. He is enemy."

With a tone as cold as her Amazon girlfriend, Nabiki added, "He basically abused Ranma here for ten years before she became a demoness, almost killing her on a number of occasions. All in the name of training so that Ranma would become a perfect little weapon."

Ranma finished, her eyes burning red now, "He's a thief and a liar as well. I can't count the number of people he's scammed, the shrines and temple's he's desecrated or the number of bar tabs he's skipped out on. If there's a petty crime, he's done it."

The Senshi looked a little green at the idea that they had rescued such a man. Mars' face was also pale at the thought of aiding a man that could even bring harm to her shrine. She knew that she wasn't the world's best miko, but she took pride in her work and her faith.

"What now," Jupiter asked her teammates as it all sunk in.

Ukyo prided herself on her skills as both a warrior and a chef, but no amount of training in the kitchen or by the sea had prepared her for this. In only a few minutes she had been found as she stalked her prey after she had started following that fool Genma Saotome.

It wasn't long after her defeat that she had her eyes opened to her new purpose in life.

To serve at the feet of her Mistress.

"Ranma is going to kill me," Alexis moaned, half in fear, half in pleasure as the young fighter slowly massaged her feet. They were back in the Nightbane sister's apartment and Alexis had collapsed into a recliner after her new toy was finished telling her tale. The brown haired girl had taken it upon herself to help the pink haired demoness to relax.

Despair, the eldest of the Nightbane sisters, held back a laugh from where she sat at the small table, sipping tea and watching.

"Only Ranma would have a childhood friend, wronged by that fool, and swearing revenge. It is almost like our dear sister attracts the oddest sort of trouble."

"Odd is right," Alexis confirmed, and then moaned in pleasure again as her toes were popped one by one. "I thought Little Plaything here was a boy until I went for the goods. She's even better then Ranma at cross-dressing, and she's a guy half the time."

Ukyo looked up and asked softly, "Mistress, I saw that Ranma changed from a man to a woman, how is that possible?"

"Child," Despair chuckled, "you may have had it bad, but your childhood friend had had a much harder life. Let me explain…"

"Have you decided?" Nabiki asked coolly as the Senshi turned back to them. She saw that a few were unhappy with the debate, but the blonde that seemed to lead the group had a soft smile.

"We did," Sailor Moon answered. "We are sorry. We made a mistake and rushed in blindly. I hope that we can put this behind us and be friends?"

Shampoo and Nabiki shared a look that questioned the girl's sanity, but it was Ranma that spoke up, "Sure, why not. After all, if I couldn't mend fences then I wouldn't have hit it off as good with Shampoo now, would I?"

This last bit she asked the girls behind her, and the Amazon nodded slowly, "I did try and kill you when we first met. That night we have too too good nookie for first time."

"I…uhm…don't think we'll get that close," stammered Moon, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure," Nabiki sighed out, "You haven't lived until a succubus takes you to bed. Ranma can make my toes curl just by licking me once and…"

"BYE NOW! SEE YOU MUCH LATER THEN!"

Sailor Moon's shout only increased in volume as her face reddened, and at the end only a cloud of smoke forming her outline could be seen where she once stood. The other Inner Senshi were also quite red, and quickly followed. The Outers remained, divided still.

The Martial Artists, still sitting in a loose hug noticed the tension in the air. Pluto was relaxed, Uranus and Neptune were frowning, and Saturn looked conflicted.

It was the sandy blond that broke the silence, "All this time and you never told us."

"Mercury was correct; you were not ready for it. In a way, you still are not. But the time is here now and I have little choice in the matter. If the Senshi are not properly prepared for what is coming then the Earth will fall," Pluto finished with a neutral expression.

Again Uranus was the one to speak, "How do we know that isn't exactly what you want, Demon?"

Ranma snorted, "We have to go through this again? Humans are no better you know. War after war, each worse than the next. Hatred over little things like where you were born or what you worship. Do I even have to mention that dragon we woke up while those idiots in Europe tried to wipe out a whole culture back in the forties? If this planet ever really gets blown to pieces trust me it will be because humans did it."

Uranus scowled and Neptune frowned. Ranma couldn't decide if the frown was in condemnation or thought however.

"_So you were paying attention in history class after all," _Nabiki mentally spoke to him.

"_You shush,"_ was the redhead's answer.

Neptune whispered softly, "She's right."

"WHAT!"

At Uranus' shout Neptune frowned and turned to her lover, "Humans are terrible creatures. There are people out there who have done things that are inconceivable. Yes, there is good to, bright souls that can light up the night, but there are dark hearts out there as well. Not to mention all the people who are just trying to make it through life. They are not good or evil, just people. We are no better, or have you forgotten?"

The sandy blond grimaced and thought for a moment. She then sent a hard look at Ranma, "Have you killed anyone?"

Ranma gave her insufferable smirk, "Have you?" Uranus flinched and Ranma continued, "In the end it doesn't matter to me what you think, but just remember this. I may be a demon, but I was a martial artist first. I can tell you've taken a few basic lessons," Uranus growled lightly at that but the redhead continued, "Do you remember what the first duty of a martial artist is? To protect those who can't protect themselves. That is the core of my beliefs. Can you say that I'm a monster when I'd give my life to protect an innocent? Can you say that you would do the same?"

The sandy blonds' eyes narrowed, and she turned on one heel and stormed away.

Neptune frowned and said softly, "I'll go after her and see if I can calm her down. Will we see you later, Pluto?" The eldest of the Senshi nodded and Neptune turned to Saturn, "Let's go, Sailor Saturn."

For a moment the young warrior looked as if she wanted to stay, but she saw Pluto nod lightly and chased after the teal haired Senshi. Before she left the clearing however she tossed back a look that clearly said that she wanted to talk with the demoness at a later date.

Once they were away Pluto spoke softly, "I know you have questions, Mother." Ranma once more shuddered at the title. "I cannot answer all of them. The timeline we are in now is delicate, and for it to continue some things must be kept hidden for now. All I can really say at this point is that I will help you in the fight to come, as will the rest of the Senshi if you allow them."

"They wouldn't last ten seconds against a high rank demon," Ranma commented, "I don't know how much help they would be."

Pluto smiled lightly, "You could always train them up."

Nabiki jumped in, "We could, if we trusted you. You may know Ranma's fighting style but you've offered no other proof that you are her daughter. You could just be a demon from the Guild that is using the Senshi, setting us all up."

"And you are worried because you can't get a reading off me," Pluto added lightly. Nabiki nodded, acknowledging her mental failed probes. "There is one way to prove it, and Mother knows it. She has used it once before with her sister, Alexis."

Ranma thought for a moment, and then remembered an encounter in the store where she worked and a blush came onto her face.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. If you're right then you are my daughter, and I don't know how comfortable I'd be with that."

"We are succubae," Pluto answered simply. "All bonds between our kind are based off sex. You need to understand this if you want to finish your own training."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at this, "My training? I guess I've taught you in the future…Will have taught you? Am going to have taught you?" The redhead shrugged and continued, "Happosai is teaching me right now. Can you really add to that?"

"No," Pluto said simply. "That is your training in the Art. What you need to do is start to really train with your demonic abilities. How good are your senses? Can you truly control your hellfire? Have you learned to alter your clothing or appearance yet? You will need true mastery over all your powers if you are to face the Guildmaster."

Shampoo and Nibiki looked to their lover and saw that Ranma was deep in thought about this. They knew that Ranma had learned how to use her demonic sight to read auras, but had not sensed that Pluto was a demoness until they were deep into their spar. If it were a real fight then it would have been far too late. Ranma had also grown better in the use of her flame powers, but by her own admission could do better. And the young succubus had not even touched any form of transformational powers yet.

"So you are offering to train Ranma," Nabiki guessed.

Pluto nodded, "In part. Her 'sisters' should be of more help for most of that. I plan on getting the Senshi up to speed so that they will be ready to fight of the Guild when they come after you again."

"And why we need their help," Shampoo asked. "They little girls playing at being fighters. Not last more than a minute against Guild assassins. We know. We've fought many now."

"And it took all of the Wrecking Crew to do it," Ranma said as she looked up. "Dizzy may have brought a big group, but she told me that they weren't the heavy hitters. Baraguld's elite are much stronger. We're going to need the extra firepower to take them on. And then there is the old demon boss himself." The redhead took a deep breath, stood and approached the green haired Senshi of Time. "We need an army, and trusting you may be the first step."

Sailor Pluto stepped forward as well, once more planting her staff in the ground as she came face to face with the cursed woman she had called mother. She bent lightly at the waist, allowing herself to give Ranma better access, but before their lips met Ranma grabbed her head and pulled her down so that she was whispering in the seemingly older demon's ear.

"You still haven't told those Senshi of yours everything, have you? There is still one more bit of knowledge about me. My origin."

Pluto managed to maintain her calm, even if Ranma's breath against her ear was distracting in a way she had not felt in many years. She softly whispered into the redheads own ear, "You were born male, but at the age of sixteen fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. There was additional magic in the spring, and the Pools of Sorrow chose you as the hair of the runaway Nightbane sister."

Ranma let her head go and they moved so that they were eye to eye. Then, slowly and carefully, Ranma kissed the taller woman. A brush of lips sent a tingle across both demoness' and they opened their mouths in response. Tongues touched and slid past each other, and contact between the otherworldly parts of each woman was made.

Pluto moaned into Ranma's mouth as the euphoria of the succubus's kiss triggered memories of her youth, and Ranma joined her moan as those sensations washed over her. As the kiss intensified Ranma felt drawn to this woman. Her hands slid up the taller succubus's sides, fingers tracing the silk like armor of the fuku. The Time Senshi's own gloved hands moved as well, wrapping around the smaller girl and moving forward, massaging her sides.

Hands drifted further, and as the kiss continued and Ranma suddenly moaned again as Pluto gently pressed her palms against Ranma's silk covered breasts. The redhead found that her own hands had moved to Pluto's back and had drifted down, sliding under the abbreviated skirt and coming to a rest on the woman's well shaped bottom, thumbs lightly tracing the edge of the high cut leotard under the skirt.

The kiss ended slowly, both sex demons panting lightly and looking into each other's glowing eyes.

"Setsuna," Ranma whispered. "I can taste it. Your name, your birth, and the love you have for your mother…for me…"

Pluto, or Setsuna as she had been named, smiled and nodded.

Ranma leaned back slightly, leaving her hands under the Senshi's skirt resting on her bare hips, and took in the woman she now knew for certain was her daughter.

Looking up and down she smiled and quipped, "I do good work, apparently."

"So it's true?"

Ranma looked over at Nabiki, who had asked the question, and saw that her lovers were paying rapt attention to the two of them. Ranma knew that only half of this was due to curiosity about their relationship. She could feel the rest, their arousal, through the link they shared with her.

Ranma nodded, and Nabiki added, "Isn't it a little…off…to be kissing your own daughter like that?"

Setsuna laughed, "Not really, at least among our kind. We are creatures of intimacy, and the bond between family is very strong."

Ranma nodded, "She's right. The first time I met Alexis outside of a fight we wound up snogging in a changing room at work. Ms. Renee walked in on us, god it was embarrassing. I didn't know what was going on then, but eventually Dizzy explained it to me. We thrive on contact, but you two know that. What you don't really know is just how strong it is. And the more we care about someone, the more intense it is. Why do you think I like holding you two so much?"

This caused the Amazon and the psychic to smile. They stood and the blue mained cat-girl walked over and gave Ranma a hug from one side, pressing Ranmas arm into her ample cleavage. Nabiki followed sit on the redheads other side, mirroring the Chinese girl.

"So this too too good right now," Shampoo giggled.

Ranma shivered in pleasure and Setsuna smiled at her re-found family.

The Senshi released her transformation, her body swallowed by a nimbus of colored light, and Ranma suddenly found her hands tracing her daughters ass through tightly fitting slacks. Looking up she saw the woman now wore a black silk and leather bodice under a deep cream colored suit jacket. The matching slacks fit tightly along her long legs and ended just above a pair of black high heels.

"I do really good work," Ranma said with a wide smile.

"Oh, Dad had something to do with it too," Setsuna said with a grin, still holding her mother.

It was a good thing the redhead was being held too, as she managed to choke out, "D…Dad?"

After that the cursed martial artist fainted.

"Oh Lover Girl," Nabiki sighed, "only you."

To be continued…

Endnote: Ok, so I've sat on this one a little too long. Editing has been difficult, and I'm not exactly the best at keeping a schedule, but I should know better by now. All I can do is try and do better for you. Next time the Senshi get their first taste of a real demonic battle and Ranma begins a new set of training, one for her succubus powers. So until then…anyone else see that Bugatti Veyron SS? Damn that is hot. Not a quippy close, I know, but I am just in awe of that car.


End file.
